


The Spirit

by Fanfiction_Writer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Writer/pseuds/Fanfiction_Writer





	The Spirit

“Hey Barr, what you found out?”

**“Well, you see the scars there? they are not any kind of scars, they are from ice” Barry said**

****“And if I’m correct the killer was at least 5 feet away. So one we are dealing with a meta-human or Captian cold is on the run again” He added** **

******“I will head down to the station,” Barry said and began to walk** ** **

******when he came to the station the captain came out and said “Allan! You got your self a partner”** ** **

********“No Singh i-”** ** ** **

********~~“When I say you have a partner you have a partner”~~ ** ** ** **

********~~**“Fine, send her up to the lab”** ~~ ** ** ** **

********~~**~~“good”~~ ** ~~ ** ** ** **

********~~**~~Sometime after she came into the lab. Barry looked at her she had this not dark but not light skin and then she had this red hair and aqua blue eyes.~~ ** ~~ ** ** ** **

********~~**~~“Excuse me? Are you, Barry Allan?”~~ ** ~~ ** ** ** **

********~~**~~**“Y-yeah. Who are you?”** ~~ ** ~~ ** ** ** **

********~~**~~**~~“Sasha Hills. Your new partner”~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ** ** **

********~~**~~**~~**“Sure sit down if you want”** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ** ** **

********~~**~~**~~**~~“No thanks I need to get to S.T.A.R labs”~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ** ** **

********~~**~~**~~**~~**“S.T.A.R labs? why do you need to go there?”** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ** ** **

********~~**~~**~~**~~**~~“I got struck by that lightning too. And they found me and wanted to test me and all that stuff”~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ** ** **

********~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**“Oh, okay”** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ** ** **

********~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~“Are you going there too?”~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ** ** **

********~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**“Yeah”** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ** ** **

********~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~“Then can we drive together I’m on foot”~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ** ** **

********~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**“Sure”** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ** ** **

********~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~“Thanks"~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ** ** **

********~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~~~** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ** ** **

At S.T.A.R labs “Hey, Sasha,” ~~“Hey, Caitlin” “Ready to run some tests?” ~~“Ready as I can ever be” And then the testes got taken “We need to go outside now to get the physical test done” ~~“Okay” And then they went outside **“So what is your power?” ~~“All kind of stuff” **“Cool” ~~“Totally” “Okay, the test is you need to harm Barry” “WHAT?!” “He heals quickly, so what’s the problem?” ~~“He’s my partner” “So?” ~~“whatever let’s just get it over with”~~~~~~**~~**~~~~~~

****~~~~~~And then she began to throw fire against Barry **“It hurts,” He said multiple times “That’s only good,” **“Why is that good?” “Cause then we know she is strong” **“Good point” “Oh no,” “What?!” “I haven't figured a name yet” ~~“Sirusley?” Sasha asked “Yes, the names are almost the first fings I come up with when I see and hear about the powers” ~~“Still is it important right now?” “No... Bu-” ~~“Then?" “I came up with one!” ~~“What?” “Spirit” ~~“That's cool” “Yeah, right?” ~~“Let’s just move on” “Yeah your right” “So we have found out that your power of the fire is at hot as if you were in a burning building" **“Now I understand why it hurt so bad” ~~“Yeah, sorry about that” **“No worries” “Barry, can I talk to you in private?” **“Sure” “You like her, right?" **“I-is it that obvious?” “No, but I know you” **“Yeah, you do” “you should ask her out” **“We just met” “So?” **“Fine” When they got inside again **“Hey, Sasha,” ~~“Hey?” **“I wondered if you wanna grab some coffee at Jitters?” ~~“Sure" At Jitters _“Hey, Iris” _“Hey, Barry” **“We would like a black coffee and a… What do you want?” ~~“A frappuccino” _“I’ll fix that right up” ~~“It’s lovely here” **“Yeah” Barry’s phone starts to ring **“Is everything okay Caitlin?” “There is this guy at the lab that says he knows Sasha” **“We are on our way” When they got there Sasha walks over to the guy ~~“Rip?” “Yeah, Sasha lo-” She slabs him in his face “WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?!” ~~“LA” “I forgot about that… Look I’m so sorry” ~~“You say that all the time and I know it’s not true” “Of course it’s true” ~~“You say it is but… Your just another liar like the others… I’m outa here” And she walked away **“Wait, Sasha!” While running after her ~~“Not now Barry” **“Just wait okay?... What happened in LA?” ~~“Rip is a time traveler and when we came to 2018 again he left me in LA”~~**~~**~~~~~~~~******~~_~~**__~~**~~**************~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~ ~~ ~~ ** **

___**~~**~~**~~“Oh”~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** _ _ _

___**~~**~~**~~~~** ~~ ** ~~ ** _ _ _

Sasha’s phone starts to ring ~~“Hello?” ~~“No, no you did the right thing” She hangs up ~~“I need to go” And she starts to walk away She gets home ~~“HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST?! AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?! LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!” “So this is Maxine” “Mom I don’t like this guy” ~~“It’s okay pumpkin… You need to leave. NOW!” “Okay, chill,” He said while he walked out ~~“Are you okay bunny?” “Yes, you don’t need to worry” ~~“But I do Hunny, you’re the best thing in my life” Sasha hears a knock on the door ~~“Hunny can you open?” “Sure” She walks over to the door and opens Barry looks at Maxine who has this long black hair, lime green eyes, and dark skin **“Sorry, who are you?” “I’m Maxine, who are you?” **“Barry” ~~“Just let him in” **“Hey, Sasha” ~~“Hey” **“Who-” ~~“My daughter” **“Not for nothing but she looks nothing like you” ~~“It’s cause I’m not her biological mom, I found her on the street” **“Oh” ~~“Yeah” **“How old is she?” ~~“14” **“How old was she when you found her?” ~~“I found her when I was 19… So 10” **“She must have been scared” ~~“Yeah” There’s a knock on the door ~~“Hunny?” “Yeah” As she walks to the door She opened the door and right as the door opened Sasha ran like lightning took Maxine and ran to S.T.A.R labs and ran back. “Oh come on! I wanted to fight this time” Back at the house, Sasha was gotten back “Hi, Sasha” The voice was from...~~~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
